suicide mission
by TifaCAT
Summary: Yoshino Nara menddengar sebuah percakapan dimana percakapan itu mengarah kepada Shikamaru yang akan segera melaksanakan misi yang kemungkinan besar akan membuat Shikamaru tidak akan sampai di rumah dengan selamat Misi apa sebenarnya? Warning: agak garing, amatiran Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto own Naruto


**tifaCAT telah tiba dengan ff baru... jreng-jreng... jreng-jreng... (sudah menyewa marching band anak-anak sd buat sound effect) aku** **this is the first time for me!** **coba-coba buat ff genre humor nggak apa-apa kan?**

 **(inner-me: nggak apa-apa asal jangan coba-coba mainin hati orang)**

 **(the real me: hei! jangan curhat)  
ya sudah, silahkan dibaca...**

 **Suicide mission**

Yoshino Nara berhenti di depan pintu kamar anaknya, niat sebenarnya sih menyuguhkan teh untuk seorang tamu yang datang bersama anaknya tadi, namun apa yang didengarnya membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya.

"Kau sadar apa yang akan kau hadapi?" Kata si tamu.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku bodoh?" kata anaknya.

Dua orang itu berada di kamar anaknya, Shikamaru Nara duduk dengan santai di kasurnya sedangkan tamu tersebut terlihat frustasi dan berjalan mondar-mandir. Yoshino memperhatikan semua itu dari celah terbuka pintu kamar anaknya yang hanya setengah tertutup.

"Tapi ini mustahil!" Si tamu hampir berteriak, namun merendahkan suaranya, masih sadar dirinya ada di rumah orang rupanya.

"Tidak, aku bisa mengatasinya" kata anaknya mantap.

Si tamu mulai tidak sabar, "Kau tahu berapa kemungkinan ini berhasil, Nara?" Katanya dengan nada keras.

"Kupikir sekitar 50%"

Tamu itu terlihat hampir tertawa mengejek, tapi Yoshino bisa mendengar nada khawatir di suaranya, "Kau gila! Itu terlalu tinggi! Bukan Nara, jika kau meminta pendapatku kemungkinannya tidak mencapai 20%!"

"Lalu? Kenapa aku harus mendengarkan pendapatmu?"

Sekarang tamu itu terlihat marah, "Karena kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka! Tidak mencapai 20% itu menurutku mendekati nol, Nara! Kau... Argh!"

Dia terlihat frustasi sementara si pemuda Nara terlihat tenang dan teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Ini sama saja dengan misi bunuh diri!"

Yoshino Nara membeku di tempatnya berdiri (tapi dia nggak berdiri di kulkas lho...), misi macam apa yang diberikan Hokage kepada anaknya hingga si tamu mengatakan bahwa adalah sebuah hal yang mustahil bahwa Shikamaru Nara akan pulang hidup-hidup sekembalinya dari misi?

Perut sang ibu terasa mulas jika membayangkan berita yang akan didengarnya setelah Shikamaru Nara berada di tempat misinya jika dia tidak mendengar percakapan ini.

"Aku sudah pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk, lagi pula kau ada di pihakku bukan?"

Si tamu duduk disamping si tuan kamar (tuan-nyonya maksudnya- rumahnya ada di balik pintu).

Si tamu mendesah,"Tentu saja, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

Tamu itu mendesah, "Kau tahu, dalam masalah ini mereka tidak akan segan-segan padamu, dan kau tidak bisa melawan Nara, aku memang di pihakmu, tapi jika kau menyentuh mereka kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan."

Mendengar ini Yoshino menjadi marah, _'Dia memihak anakku tapi mengancamnya jika anakku melukai musuhnya maka dia akan menghajarnya? apa-apaan ini?'_

Namun Shikamaru Nara terlihat sangat tenang, "Kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

Tamu itu diam sebentar sebelum menarik nafas panjang dan berkata pelan,"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan ini."

"Tapi aku harus melakukan ini, bukan, aku ingin melakukan ini."

"Kau... serius?"

"Apa yang kau perhatikan sejak tadi?"

"Aku hanya.."

Sunyi sesaat.

Tamu itu mendesah (lagi),"Kau sudah memberi tahu ibumu?"

"Belum."

"Bagaimana kau akan memberi tahunya?" Si tamu terlihat... entahlah, takut?

"Tidak perlu, aku akan memberi tahunya setelah aku pulang." Kata anaknya.

" _Jika kau bisa_ pulang" Ralat lawan bicaranya.

Sampai disini Yoshino merasa sangat marah, bagaimana bisa anaknya tidak menceritakan misi berat yang akan dihadapinya, dan malah menceritakannya pada orang lain yang, jelas jelas meragukannya, dan tidak mempercayainya?

Tidak tahan lagi. Menjatuhkan nampan yang dibawanya, Yoshino yang emosi masuk dan membentak anaknya.

"Shikamaru Nara! Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu ibu tentang misimu?!"

"Eh?" Si tamu dan Shikamaru terlihat bingung dan kaget atas kedatangan Yoshino.

"Apa maksudmu hah?! Kau ingin meninggalkan ibu sendiri? Kau sudah tidak ingin hidup lagi? Sebegitu frustasinya sampai kau menerima misi yang kemungkinan keselamatanmu nol?"

Shikamaru ataupun si tamu masih tidak menanggapi, terlalu shock sepertinya.

"Kenapa pula kau menerima misi bunuh diri itu?! Kau kan bisa menolaknya dan membiarkan ANBU atau seorang jounin yang lebih berpengalaman untuk..." Yoshino berhenti karena dia melihat Shikamaru dan tamu itu mulai gemetaran... dan tertawa.

Tertawa..

Tertawa?

Apa yang lucu?

"Apa yang lucu? Memangnya misi macam apa yang akan kau jalani?" Tanyanya tanpa ampun meski nadanya merendah sedikit.

"Ibu, apa tadi ibu menguping percakapan kami?" Shikamaru bertanya sambil disela-sela tawanya.

"Itu tidak penting! Jawab pertanyaanku dulu Shikamaru! Memangnya misi macam apa yang akan kau jalani?" Yoshino berteriak ke anaknya.

Shikamaru masih tertawa, "Misinya adalah," dia berhenti sebentar, "Melamar seorang putri suna, anak Kazekage keempat, dan kakak perempuan kazekage kelima yang sangat merepotkan dan cerewet." Katanya sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping tamu itu.

Si tamu langsung blushing, dia diam sesaat sebelum menguasai dirinya dan berkata,"Salam kenal, Yoshino-san. Saya Temari, Sabaku no Temari."

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Gimana? Nggak lucu? Bikin bingung? Nggak jelas? Sudahlah, Review please... :'(**

 **-catatan-**

 **jadi yang dimaksud 'mereka' itu Kankurou and Gaara.**

 **Semangat ya Shika~! (kemarin author baru dikirimin naskah rencana pembantaian Shika yang disusun oleh Gaa-kun and Kan-kun)**

 **tunggu, Kan-kun? Kok kedengerannya mirip Kalkun? (author tiba-tiba diserang Karasu dan Kuroari *Kaboor!*)**


End file.
